1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for positioning staff in an office, and more particularly to a system utilized to position a person in office through an identification reading device and identification device.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, the tracking of staff in offices almost depends on manual effort. Finding a person in a big company office with many rooms sometimes becomes a very difficult job. Especially when the colleague of the person's has urgent stuff to discuss with him or a telephone exchange operator needs to switch an important incoming phone call to him, if he is not at his place or if he is unable to be located, an important business could be delayed or an important phone call could be missed. Efficiency is most important in today's world, the shortcomings mentioned above must be resolved.